1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dentistry and more particularly to a method and system for cleaning the teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, generally a person will clean his or her teeth daily using a toothbrush having bristles, and a dentifrice. Another type of tooth cleaning system uses a head having small rotating pins which also project streams of water. In addition, dental floss and toothpicks are often used for cleaning between the teeth.
Although most people are reasonably conscientious concerning their dental (oral) hygiene and brush at least once a day, the incidence of gum disease, specifically periodontal disease, is very common. It is believed that peridontal disease is the major cuase of dental problems, including teeth loss, in the the adult population.
Periodontal disease (pyorrhea) is caused by bacteria and affects the tissues housing the roots of the teeth. The best prevention and treatment is to remove plaque and food residues especially from between the teeth and in the region between the loose gum and the teeth, i.e., the gingival sulcus. Gingivitis is a form of periodontal disease in which the gum tissue (gingival) is affected and periodontitus is the form in which the inflammatory region reaches deeper structure.
Although careful oral hygiene is so important in the prevention of periodontal disease, often the only daily hygiene is to brush the teeth using a toothbrush. However, brushing alone is not sufficient to remove food residue particles and plaque from between the teeth and under the loose gum flap, i.e., from the gingival sulcus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,869 a mouthpiece fits over all the teeth of the user. Liquid dentrifice is continuously sprayed through fine holes onto all the teeth simultaneously and the liquid is sucked out by vacuum through a tube. There is no suction of liquid through gaps in the teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,127 air and possible a liquid, under pressure, are sprayed on the teeth and the liquid is removed by suction. The air and suction heads do not form an air-tight chamber on the teeth.